


So Glad I Was There

by Sevensmommy



Category: California Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy





	So Glad I Was There

Tiffani Smith couldn’t believe she let her friends convince her to come out to see a Jake Summers in concert but yet here she was listening to him singing music that he made famous by himself and of course songs they sang as the dreams. What surprised them was that she knew the words to the songs. “What? They were on the radio all the time.” She would tell them but little did they know she had every one of his CD and would listen to them for hours and hours. Little did she know they were close enough to the stage that Jake could make out her figure and was staring right at her.


End file.
